The Young Braveheart
by Jade Argent
Summary: A one shot about a girl Alisha Kapoor during the battle of Hogwarts...I wrote it with all my heart so please do review...


The Young BraveHeart...

Alisha Kapoor was sitting on her bed, holding the DA's galleon, remembering the fond old memories. She had no idea what had propelled her to do so, but she had felt an unexplained desire to see the coin again that night.

One moment, she was caressing the surface of the coin lovingly, but the next moment, she had dropped it on the floor with a yelp of pain.

The coin had burnt red hot! It had been exactly two years since it had last burnt and Alisha's curiosity overcame her, propelling her to pick the coin before it could cool down. The result was that she had dropped it once again, but this time on the bed.

She picked it up. The little numbers showed a time – 5:30 – and Hogwarts.

Ever since Voldemort had taken over, a lot of muggle-borns had gone into hiding. Initially she was reluctant to do so; however she had long since decided that her living in London would be a danger to both herself and her parents. So she and her parents had returned to their hometown of Mumbai. Despite being in a different time zone, Alisha had kept the time on her watch to match London's. It kept her reminded her of Hogwarts and what she had left behind.

The date was today's. The time, right now. Venue Hogwarts. Dumbledore's Army was assembling in Hogwarts right now.

A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through her body. Somehow, she had known the moment the coin had burnt, that Hogwarts had been attacked. Her school was now calling her back, asking her to protect its walls; it was now asking her to repay the debt the castle owed her in blood. Alisha was more than willing to go. She was all game for blasting any number of those fucking Death Eaters.

However, there were things that needed sorting first. She couldn't leave her parents behind like this. She was going to war. There was a definite possibility that she may never return.

She walked out of her room, her demeanour visibly odd. Her parents were sitting there, watching TV.

'What's the matter, Alisha?' her mother asked turning to look at Alisha 'Why-?' she began, a look of deep concern and question upon her face as she saw Alisha's raised wand.

'Ma, Papa, I'm sorry...But I have to..._OBLIVIATE!'_

It was over in a flash of yellow light. Her parents lay on the couch, unconscious. Alisha's jaw clenched. She turned to look at the photo hanging on the wall. A small gap between her parents in traditional Indian clothes indicated the place that should've been occupied by Alisha, but now she was wiped as clean from the picture as she was wiped from her parent's memory.

It had been necessary to take a leaf out of Hermione's book and obliviate her parents. The less they knew, the better for them. A few more absolutely simple spell and no one would ever inquire about her ever again...

With a small sigh, Alisha walked to her room. She had to clear out before her parents woke up. She waved her wand and all her possessions started flying into her trunk, which had been lying open ever since she returned, despite the fact that she had left Hogwarts two years ago.

Now there was just one more thing...

'Right,' she said after folding the parchment and giving it to her pet owl, Flames, 'it's hero time!'

She managed to drag her trunk along with her broomstick, to the front door and closing it behind her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

With a small pop, her feet hit solid ground and her body felt right again. She was standing inside the Hog's Head with the barman, a foot away from her, yelling his head out

'Is this some sort of railway station to you?' he bellowed

Alisha quietly opened Flame's cage and set him free. The fuming barman beckoned her into a small tunnel of sorts. Alisha emerged out the other end to see most of the school literally assembled there.

'Alisha!' cried a chorus of familiar voices. Alisha looked around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George standing there, beaming at her

'Hey!' she said taking hold of Ron, who was the closest to her and pulling him into a tight, rib crushing hug.

'It's so good to see you!' said Fred after she had broken from Ron and bear hugged Fred

'It's great to see you too!' she replied happily

For once, neither Fred nor George could complain about the girl who was about two inches taller than them. They were happy to have her around.

'So,' she said after she had hugged about a million people, 'Harry…' she turned to him. 'What's the plan?'

'Yeah' the others echoed 'What's the plan?'

'There isn't one!' Harry said.

'Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind' Fred said and Alisha high-fived him.

'But-' Harry began

'Shut up, will you?' Alisha said. 'We're Dumbledore's Army! We are in this together. Now tell us what we can do - and make it quick!'

Harry gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at all their determined faces.

'Harry,' said Ron quietly, 'maybe they _can_ help...' and he, Harry and Hermione started having one of those whispered conversations

'Hasn't changed a bit, has he?' Alisha muttered into Fred's ear

Fred looked at her and grinned. 'None of us have'

'Okay.' Harry announced, finally emerging from the talk. Everybody grew quiet. 'We need to find something. Something to do with Ravenclaw. Do any of you-'

'Well, there's her lost diadem.' Luna said

'Yes but the lost diadem is _lost _Luna.' Micheal Cornor said.

'But isn't there a statue of it? I heard there was a statue of Ravenclaw wearing her diadem in the Ravenclaw Common Room' Alisha said. Lee Jordan grinned at her while Fred and George smirked too. They hadn't heard about the statue, they had actually _seen _it when they had sneaked into the Ravenclaw Common Room. But that was a really long story…

'Right. I'm going to see it.' Harry said.

And in a few moments, Harry and Luna were walking out of the Room of Requirement with the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.

Alisha looked around casually to see who else was present. She saw many people she recognised, both students and alumni. Her gaze fell upon Terry Boots who had a roll of parchment and a book open in front of him. That Ravenclaw nerd was studying potions when the school was under attack? Seriously?

But the potions book gave Alisha a mad revelation. They were going into battle after all. No one knew who'd come back alive...what if there was a way to ensure everybody survived? What if there was a way to ensure everybody came out safe? What if...

_Maybe not everybody... _she thought. _But as many as I can manage!_

Immidiately she wished for two flasks. They appeared on a nearby shelf.

Alisha hurried over to the shelf and picked up. Then quietly, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and walked out of the room. Hopefully amongst so many others, her absence would not be noticed.

Alisha emerged into a dark corridor, which luckily turned out to be the dungeons.

_Right, _she thought to herself. _I just need to find the potions classroom and hope it's still there..._

Despite the darkness, it didn't take Alisha long to find the classroom thanks to her numerous night time wonderings.

She tapped her wand on the door and it swung open, creaking on its hinges.

She lit her wand and saw that she was right. The four trademark cauldrons Slughorn always kept in his classroom. She hurried over to the one she was looking for. Quickly, she drew out the two flasks and filled them to the brim with liquid.

She kept the flasks aside and lowered her hand to drink. However, before she could, her elbow struck a set of scales that was kept near the cauldron and-

CRASH

They fell down on the floor.

Alisha heard shuffling noises and the slamming of a door. Quickly, she scooped up the flasks and ran out of the room, back to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirment.

'Harry!' she exclaimed once she'd found him, briefly looking around the group which now consisted of Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Mr. Weasley and many more. 'Why don't you take a drink from this?' Alisha offered.

'What is it?' he asked, frowning

'Poison.' She joked, thrusting the flask into Harry's hand and practically forcing him to drink. He took two mouthfuls and hurried away before he had time to register the familiar taste of the liquid.

Along she went with her flasks, making sure she reached as many people as she could. Alisha made people drink from the flasks but didn't answer any questions concerning the contents. Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lee and numerous others had been forced to drink which they might have found more concerning if there weren't a bigger issue going on outside. There wasn't enough for everyone, though.

By the time she had realized what was happening, Remus and Kingsley were allotting various positions to all of them. Alisha nodded when Fred told her she was with them, and looked down in the flask. It had enough for about two people. She'd better find them quickly.

'Here, Ron, Hermione. Take a refreshing drink before you go'

'Alisha, this isn't the-'

'I insist!'

The now empty bottle was thrown unceremoniously into a corner as Alisha hurried to join Fred and George.

'Are you gonna try any curses?' Alisha asked casually as if inquiring about the weather outside

'Nah...You?' Fred asked

'I think I won't mind torturing a few people to death...Though I might not have enough time to control them properly...'

'So any last wishes before you die, Alisha?' George asked in mock concern.

'Yes.' Alisha said. 'Kick those Death Eaters's asses.'

Fred laughed but they had no time to talk. In less than no time, they were surrounded by masked people who didn't mind yelling Avada Kedavra with every breath. Fred separated from George and Alisha as they half-fought, half-ran towards the nearest turn.

Alisha retaliated with every breath, shooting spells after spells, not caring if her curses caused them to tumble off the tower. Around her she saw people fall. Friends and foes alike.

_You really need to mean it! _Bellatrix had once said

Well, Alisha meant it now. Could she-?

However before she could decide, George crashed into her. He petrified the nearest Death Eater and yelled: 'A horde's coming through like zombies! Run!' Alisha and George ran as fast as they could without slipping on the blood and tripping over the bodies. They paused at the turn of the corridor.

'You got any ideas?' George asked, panting as he peeped to look at the emerging horde of Death Eaters.

'Well, I haven't ever tried it...'

'Quick!' George said.

Alisha flung herself in front of the crowd and yelled 'Reducto!' and ducked back before the whole crowd's bodies burst open and blood splattered everywhere, not to mention bits and pieces of skin.

'Ugh.' George said, his face wrinkling in disgust. 'That was bloody'

'I always wanted to try that.' Alisha said, aweing at the effect, the spell had on people.

George looked at Alisha as if she had gone crazy, which she probably had.

Hours passed and Alisha saw many bodies fall and people die. By this time, she had no clue where anybody was. She thought she saw Ginny curse a Death Eater but it could very well have been Mrs Weasley.

Then, just as Alisha disarmed a Death Eater and sent him flying through the window, all the time wondering just how many wands she had won over till now, Voldemort's voice spoke again

'_You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery_.'

All around her, people froze, students, and Death Eaters alike as his voice boomed into all their heads.

'_Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately_.'

Immediately, all the Death Eaters disapparated with loud 'pop' noises.

'_You have on hour. Dispose of your dead with your injured._

_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter. One Hour._'

The voice stopped speaking and everybody came out of their trance.

She looked around as saw that she was one of the only 2 people standing alive in the corridor, surrounded by dead bodies.

The other person, a guy so covered in rubble that Alisha didn't know if she knew him or not, nodded at her and together they dragged the dead bodies nearest to them out of the way.

They dragged the poor girl, without saying a word. Halfway through, they met Neville who was dragging his share of bodies.

'McGonagall's instructed us to carry the bodies to the Great Hall.' he said

Alisha nodded and without a word, she and the guy dragged the girl to the Great Hall. She saw many more people: some dead, some injured, some - like her - clearing away bodies. She didn't know most of them, but it did not matter. They weren't Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs; they weren't students or teachers or parents. Right now, they were the mourners, united in their fight against the one who called himself Lord Voldemort.

Alisha and the guy lay the body on the floor. He hurried away to find more. Alisha meant to follow, but she spotted the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sobbing along Ron and Ginny.

Dread filled her. Someone was dead. But who was it? Had any of their luck run out? Alisha walked to the small gathering and saw that it was Lupin and Tonks.

Alisha's knees buckled and she fell on the floor.

_Why?_ she thought _Why hadn't I given it to them too?_

Someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Fred, or George, it didn't matter any way. Both were safe...but Lupin and Tonks weren't...and she could probably have prevented it...

'Come on,' said Fred, 'we need to help get the bodies lined up.'

Alisha nodded and stood up. They didn't have to go far from the great hall to find bodies. They were scattered around everywhere. They saw Lee Jordan and he motioned for one of them to help him. Fred went to help him. Alisha moved on to the next corridor and found Oliver Wood trying to pick up a small body. Alisha hurried to help him and saw, with a sinking heart, that it was Colin Creevy.

'He was a good boy.' She said, closing his eyes.

'Yes.' Oliver replied, though he hardly knew the boy.

Despite seeing dead bodies everywhere, there wasn't a trace of a tear in her eyes. Her grief and pain seemed too great for tears. The emotional trauma was so great that it overpowered her physical discomfort. Her aching back, her bruised arms and faces...her throbbing legs.

'You know what, Alisha?' Oliver said ' I can manage him alone. Only the lift was difficult. You are a strong girl. Maybe you can pull some of the other bodies there.'

Alisha nodded and walked off. She bent over a body and was about to hoist it when she heard someone call out her name.

'Bloody Hell Harry!' She cursed, turning to the figure now removing his invisibility cloak. 'I almost thought it was a ghost!'

'Listen...There is a thing I want you to do...before...'

'You aren't handing yourself in are you?' Alisha asked, concerned. 'Cause we are going to fight!'

'Of course, I'm not handing myself in.' Harry said 'You know Voldemort's snake Nagini?'

'Of course,' Alisha said. 'It's a hindi word for snake-'

'Yes, yes' said Harry quickly. 'I want you to kill it. It's... important that you do so. Ron and Hermione know about it but...in case they...well just do it!'

'Kill the snake. Sure will' Alisha nodded and Harry covered himself again with the invisibility cloak and headed to wherever he had to go. Alisha knew not where.

Alisha spent hours clearing the bodies out of the corridor, a little beyond the Great Hall, trying to forget the pains as she concentrated on lifting and dragging and then lifting and dragging again. Fred had asked her million times to come and rest but she just replied: 'A few more.'

She had cleared the corridor and was proceeding towards a body half lying in the shadows, when suddenly she heard people scream. Alisha abandoned the body and ran towards the source of the screams.

She saw a big crowd at near the Entrance Hall grounds. She pushed her way through and sight made her want to scream out loud. But her voice stuck got stuck in her throat.

Hagrid stood there, his face covered in tears surrounded by death eaters. In his arms he held the limp, lifeless body of Harry Potter

'Well, you see now?' Voldemort said, his voice full of triumph, while Nagini slithered on the ground beside him

'No!' yelled McGonagall

'Your hero, Harry Potter, has died. He died, trying to escape this place, he died trying to run-'

'LIAR!' yelled Alisha breaking free of the crowd and running forward 'YOU BLOODY LIAR! YOU FOUL, EVIL, LOATHSOME-'

'SILENCE!' thundered Voldemort. He waved his wand and Alisha immediately fell silent.

'Retaliation is worthless! Harry Potter is dead!' Voldemort shrieked at them

'Dumbledore's Army!' yelled Neville as he lurched forwards, shooting a spell at Voldemort, who deflected it almost lazily, with a flick of his wand.

'Well, well' said Voldemort slowly 'Teenagers...they never listen do they? And you boy? Are you a pureblood?'

Neville didn't notice but looked defiantly back at Voldemort

'And-' Voldemort said turning to look at Alisha

'Mudblood and Proud' she said raising her head in pride

'Mudblood and Proud, very well...we'll see...I'll deal with you later girl...' Voldemort looked back at Neville 'Why don't you join us… Neville, is it? Yes...Why don't you join us Neville? We need wizards like you.'

'I'll join you when hell freezes over!' Neville replied and everybody cheered.

'Silence!' a few more sparks from Voldemort's wand and they all fell silent

'Well, well' Voldemort chided. He petrified Neville, then summoned a hat, the sorting hat and kept it on Neville's head.

'Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone who stands up against me.' He then made the hat burst into flames.

Then several things happened at once. Neville broke free of the spell and shook the hat of his head. Alisha bent down and picked it up and out drew the gleaming sword of Gryffindor and brought it down on Nagini's head, beheading the snake.

'Noooooo!' Yelled Voldemort

Alisha then quickly held the sword like a javelin and using her skills as a sports person, threw it with all her might at the Death Eaters, catching one by the throat

'Avada Kedavra!' yelled Voldemort.

The green light hit Alisha square in the chest and she fell down, the same moment as Nagini's head rolled towards Voldemort and the Death Eater who had just got a free throat piercing fell to the ground.

'No!' Fred Yelled 'Alisha!'

Fred's anguished cry made Harry certain that Voldemort's curse had hit Alisha. He had to muster all his will power to keep his eyes closed.

A large arrow flew and crashed on to the ground in between the Death Earters and Hogwarts defenders, and from the forest, burst the horde of centaurs, followed by Grawp the giant, whose every footstep made the ground vibrate.

Voldemort's giants retaliated with full force. In all the commotion, Fred, with the help of George and Ginny, managed to grab hold of Alisha's body before it could be trampled.

'Alisha,' Fred whispered softly pushing away the stray strand of hair that had come one her face. He bent down and kissed her cold, dead lips gently. The expression of determination to kill at least one Death Eater before she died was still frozen upon Alisha's face.

It seemed as if the world had ended. Never again would he hear her laugh again, never again would he have Alisha's company whenever he pulled off a prank on someone and never again would Fred hear her rant about how Indian culture was far better than English culture.

…...

…...

Everyone was sitting on the house tables, regardless of their house. All over, the people under the Imperius Curse were coming back to their senses. Kingsley Shacklebolt was named temporary Minister for Magic. Voldemort's dead body had been taken to the dungeons, away from the other bodies.

They all sat there, rejoicing in their triumph, yet their hearts were stricken with pain for all the love ones they had lost that night.

Slughorn sat a few places away from harry

'Well they did loose after all, didn't they,' he was saying to professor Filtwick, 'despite the two flasks full of Felix Felises they stole from my classroom.'

There was a sudden cry and everyone looked up to see a single, great eagle owl, soaring through the air, flapping its wings, looking for its owner.

Harry watched in interest as the owl flew round and round the hall twice, apparently unable to find its owner. He was even more surprised when the owl finally landed in front of him and dropped a letter it held in its beak. It was Flames. Alisha's eagle owl.

Harry picked up the letter and read aloud-

_Dear Everyone I ever met,_

_I hope you guys are well and survived alright. If you are reading this, then I'm dead._

_Please consider this letter of mine as a last testimony or will. Being of sound mind, I, Alisha Kapoor, execute my last will and testament and hereby bequeath all my possessions, including clothes, books, broomstick, to those in need who cannot afford them._

_Also, I don't want any tears at my funeral. No matter how special I was, I am not worth your tears._

_I wrote this letter before leaving my house in Mumbai, India. Being a Mudblood, I feared for my parents' security. So I took a leaf out of Hermione's book and made my parents forget about ever having a daughter. The spells I cast should also prevent anybody from inquiring about me, so I really hope my parents live happily. Please do keep checking on them from time to time as a last favour._

_Lots of Love,_

_Alisha_

_There was a PD too, but Harry's voice shook and he could not go on any further. Ginny gently took the letter from him and finished the last line._

_PS Please suffix my name with Martyr._

_Ginny looked up from the letter. All around her, everyone was quite._

_'She saved us...' Harry said quietly, staring up at the ceiling. He looked down to see everyone staring at him._

_'She made us drink Felix Felises,' he said, 'that's why none of us are dead. Everything just kept on missing us...because we were lucky.'_

Harry looked down at his feet.

'She will be remembered, Harry.' Ginny said putting an arm around his shoulder.

…...

…...

Different people remembered Alisha Kapoor in different ways.

The general magical population, remembered her as a girl who played a key role in Voldemort's defeat.

The students, who had to read about her in books, remembered her as the girl who called Voldemort a 'bloody liar'

Hogwarts staff and people who were in school with her remembered her as 'The tall brave heart.'

Her friends remembered her as a girl who saved all their lives.

Fred remembered her as the only girl he ever loved.

And Mr and Mrs Kapoor, well they remembered her too, but only in dreams. For reasons they never quite figured, they often had dreams of a young girl called Alisha...


End file.
